Irrelvan Welcome Page
JOIN THE WIKI TAYLER!11!!! MOOOOO IT!1!!!1 Category:ghey Category:irrelvan Category:olewk tay joined Category:wat is her icon of? Category:is that an AHS icon? Category:ghey. Category:yes Category:its violet from AHS Category:its not ghey Category:violet is amazing Category:you're a dumb ghey loser that thinks hes cool because hes a hipster but lol no ur not Category:U GOT A PROBLEM BRO? Category:CUM AT ME BITCH Category:TOMORROW AT MID NOON NIGHT Category:BE THERE OR BE CIRCLE Category:calm ur titz Category:now its pixie lott Category:see once again Category:you think youre cool because you twist up sayings Category:its actually 'be there or be square' Category:but if you wanna sit over thurr and be ghey Category:be my guest Category:anyways Category:ya ill be there Category:ill fukin kik ur assie Category:to mecksicko Category:wiht teh espanoles Category:THE FUW? Category:balhh Category:WHAT LANGUAGE R U SPEAKIN Category:I NO SPEAK ESPANOL Category:WHAT IS A GUEST? Category:IS THAT FRENCH FOR BUENO? Category:TACO BUENO Category:fuw Category:im l8 but i dun care Category:CAN I BE IN THE CONVERSATION TOO? Category:my harts a stereo Category:it beets for tylur Category:ya Category:FUW WASN'T A TYPO. IF YOU REMEMBER CORRECTLY, WHEN LINDSEY MADE HER FAMOUS TYPO "I RECENTLY GOT BANGED" I STATED "THE FUW" INSTEAD OF "THE FUQ" I WAS SIMPLY RESTATING THAT. KTHXBAI. Category:ok just stawhp... Category:ur just embarrassin urself now ok... Category:just leeve... Category:i win... Category:r Category:R WHAT? Category:R RATED MOVIES? Category:LIKE THE HANGOVER? Category:OR HANGOVER 2? Category:fuw all u Category:and ur madders Category:sidders Category:bradders Category:and fadders Category:r as in roast beef Category:WAT? Category:IS THAT EVEN ENGLISH? Category:WAT Category:IS Category:GOING Category:ONG. Category:OOPS Category:I MEANT ON Category:*ON Category:LOL Category:bigdongs Category:horseshit Category:meatandpotatoes Category:sexsauce Category:leanbeans Category:muffinstuffing Category:radishballs Category:badge soon ya Category:idk how soon tho Category:so ill keep going Category:fries Category:leggo Category:u Category:me Category:all Category:nite Category:ya Category:i meen secks Category:NUUUU I MUST GET ALL BADGES OK Category:APPLESAUCE Category:FRIES Category:CRISPEH Category:CATSUP Category:IDK Category:WHAT AM I SAYING Category:NIGGA Category:i thought r stood for rash Category:i got this rash on my ballsack Category:it itches like heaven Category:i just wanna throw hwipped cream all over it uno Category:but then it would look like i came all over myself Category:and my mom would be like wat Category:anyways Category:is hangover 2 good? Category:i saw 1 Category:but not 2 Category:uno Category:gufrekw Category:ujrekeowlelw Category:jrkeeolewl Category:raccoon lavine Category:gufikrde Category:gfjrkde Category:are Category:you Category:sure Category:that Category:didnt Category:come Category:from Category:your Category:fat Category:cancer Category:dick Category:? Category:shut Category:ur Category:ass Category:bitch Category:I just wanna be accepted Category:why don't people like me? Category:is this the real life? Category:is this just fanta sea? Category:caught in a landslide Category:no escape from reality Category:niggaz Category:nigga Category:niggaaa Category:niggga Category:niggggaaaa Category:nigggaaa Category:nigggggaaaaaa Category:i'm 100 percent nigga Category:this one is for the boys Category:with the boomin system Category:top down Category:ac Category:with the coolest something Category:when he cum up in da club Category:he b blazin up Category:got staqs on deque like he savin up Category:he ill Category:he reel Category:he mite got Category:a Category:deel Category:all da uther kidz Category:wiht teh pumped up kix Category:my name is david Category:im so very Category:fugly oh my Category:its rly scary Category:nobody wanna marry Category:cause im rly hairy Category:hangover 1 was ok Category:never seen 2 Category:idk why people rave over it Category:it ain't that good Category:dumb cunts Category:"LOL THEY SHOWED A FAT GUYS ASS" Category:who currs Category:does every movie with a fat naked guy get rave reviews these days? Category:too ghey Category:i can't Category:hakeem Category:waz Category:here Category:and Category:he Category:left Category:milk Category:4 Category:erry1 Category:and by milk Category:i mean sperm Category:oh yay Category:i love milk Category:from hakeems udders Category:it tastes so fresh Category:like niggaz Category:did i tell you i was a nigga? Category:well i am? Category:do u wanna be one? Category:well u kant Category:cuz im the real sugar baby Category:and everyone knows my dick is the only thing that can be hard around here Category:fuck me. Category:hakeem's udders droop on a hot summer day down by the beach where the sun bakes on his golden brown skin Category:did i mention hakeem has udders? Category:they droop. Category:a lot Category:all teh way down to teh floor Category:i would Category:but im taken Category:by dave and tyler Category:mostly tyler Category:dave smells like ass fuzz Category:and dicks Category:and vaginas Category:and all the BITCHES DOWN AT THE CLUB Category:don't run from your feelings spongebob Category:PUBIC HAIIIIIR Category:grandmas kisses Category:yum yum yum Category:Do you wanna taste? Category:because i'll SUCK YOUR DICK THROUGH OUTER SPACE Category:I'LL SUCK YOUR MILKY WAY Category:OWAIT Category:THAT'S HAKEEM'S UDDERS Category:Harder Category:HARDERRR Category:I SAID HARDER Category:NICKI MAD Category:NICKI SMASH Category:DICK Category:NICKI'S FAKE ASS BEWBZ HIT DA FLO' Category:NICKI'S FAKE ASS BEWBZ POP Category:NICKI'S FAKE ASS BEWBZ GO TO THE HOSPITAL Category:NICKI'S FAKE ASS BEWBZ RECOVER BY SURGERY...AGAIN Category:NICKI'S FAKE ASS BEWBZ HAVE A VERY SUCCESSFUL AND FULFILLING LIFE WITH 69 CHILDREN AND A JOB THAT INVOLVES TOUCHING HAKEEM'S UDDERS Category:jth99hj009j9 Category:gtkj09th0jj9h Category:g09jth9tjth-0 Category:t9thjt0hht0j Category:t09jthj9th0j9thjth Category:th9jtj0thj90jt09h Category:thk09th0j-th0trhj0 Category:thk9tkh99-9trh0\ Category:ht0-k9hk9rhy0 Category:htk9tkh9h9k\ Category:gtr9kgtrgtrk9gt Category:9g0gtrk9kgtr0gtr99gtkr Category:tg0-gtk9gtr09kgtk9gtr Category:tg0gtk-kgt=kgtk0gt- Category:tltgk9tgkt-0tgk9kgt9-0\ Category:tgk=gtrr-0ktgrtkgr Category:tg9k=tgk9ttk90tgk Category:t-0l-g-lgtl-0tgl00tlg- Category:g,og,-o0g,g9gt9g Category:gt,0tg0l-tgt=-0gtl Category:t Category:f Category:d Category:e Category:s Category:4 Category:3 Category:f Category:s Category:q Category:r Category:t Category:y Category:u Category:h Category:z Category:a Category:4 Category:2 Category:1 Category:5 Category:6 Category:22 Category:33 Category:44 Category:55 Category:66 Category:77 Category:88 Category:66 Category:00